


Which Winchester (College!AU)

by itsangelpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader-Insert, but I promise you'll like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsangelpie/pseuds/itsangelpie
Summary: College boys Sam and Dean compete for (Y/n)'s affections after hearing her say, "Okay, but how hot is Winchester," during a party. Too bad they can't figure out which one of them she's talking about...
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Which Winchester (College!AU)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love the idea of both Sam and Dean going (and completing lol) college, so here we go!
> 
> Pairing(s): Dean Winchester x Reader, Sam Winchester x Reader
> 
> Warning(s): some fluff, light mentioning of something a lil dirty, Jealous-is!Dean, Jealous-ish!Sam

You finally figured out something was up when Sam and Dean surprised you during your lunch break.

The eldest Winchester (who’d barreled out of his Anthro 106 class so he would get to you in time) had brought you a freshly made steak and veggie quesadilla from the “Ray’s Grill” down the street.

He eagerly sat down next to you, closing and pushing aside your laptop to make space for the food. You thank him with an appreciative smile before digging in, even offering him a piece as he gets settled across from you.

As you were discussing something about how you secretly suspected that your English professor’s hair could not possibly real, another surprise sat down at the table next to you and across from Dean.

There sat Sam Winchester, a shy smile gracing his face. You smelled the baked good before you saw it, and were nearly ecstatic when you spotted the “Jamba Juice” logo on the outside of the bag. Inside of it sat a warm apple cinnamon pretzel, which he remembered to be your favorite after a hard day of lectures. The warm look you sent Sam didn’t allow you to catch the scowl that Dean threw at his baby brother for interrupting the time he was hoping to spend alone with you.

If you sensed the tension between the two brothers you didn’t say anything, focusing on enjoying the unexpected treats and catching up with the boys you subconsciously harbored feelings for.

“Now boys,” you started, “while you both know I appreciate the surprises you’ve brought me, is there any particular reason behind it?”

While both of the brothers stay silent, each of their minds goes back to the party you attended just a few days ago.

_High off of his win from a highly competitive beer pong game, Dean made his way over to his brother. He was already halfway through boasting about how he was the king of the game when he realized his brother wasn’t listening to a word he was saying._

_“Dude,” Dean exclaims, slapping his brother on the chest. Sam’s head finally snaps over._

_“What?” Sam asks, still obviously distracted by whatever he was staring at before. Dean gives up on alerting Sam of his victory, instead following his pointed gaze. His eyebrows furrow when he was met with the sight of you leaning against the wall a good distance away, enamored in the conversation with your other friends Ruby and Anael (who you usually just called Ellie)._

_Looking back over to Sam, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at the thought that his brother might have been looking at the girl that he had been checking out for a while. Before Dean had the chance to ask if you were the girl Sam was gawking at, Sam was already speaking._

_“I’ll be right back,” Sam informs Dean before strolling over to get a little closer to where you resided. Your back was now turned away from him, but it was obvious you were laughing at something that Ruby had said._

_Getting closer and closer, he could hear your conversation a little clearer now, and almost choked on his spit when he heard you say something along the lines of, “Okay, but how hot is Winchester? I wouldn’t mind spending the night with him.”_

_Somehow managing to not be seen, Sam swings back around and rushes back over to his brother. Eyes wide and mouth dry, Sam informs him of what he thought he just heard._

_Dean now mirrored Sam’s wide eyes as they swallowed hard and looked back over at you. Their breaths catch in their throat when you throw a quick wink their way and they both realize that they had a bigger problem than the slight tent in their pants your flirtatious gaze had created._

_Which Winchester were you talking about?_

Dean and Sam were almost ashamed at how much they were blushing as they explained the dilemma. For the past four days, your statement and different ways to woo you had been the only thing on the Winchesters’ minds.

“So…” Sam pauses, “which one of us were you talking about?”

Dean and Sam swore that they could hear each other’s heart beating as you took a full 30 seconds to answer the question.

“Who said I was only talking about one of you?”


End file.
